


I love you 'cos you're sweet, I love you 'cos you're naughty

by WyckedWrytes



Series: The Great Pretender [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedWrytes/pseuds/WyckedWrytes
Summary: Roger enjoys getting his cock sucked while Brian enjoys getting praised - a lot.





	I love you 'cos you're sweet, I love you 'cos you're naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back after a long absence and I come bearing a soft, smutty little gift. I wanted to try something a little bit different this time and decided to write this from Roger's POV, hopefully I did ok with that. Also, let me just say that this was the first time in almost... 10 years or so that I've written proper smut, I think. Not sure how well I did, but I've had this scene of Brian in lingerie, on his knees, in front of Roger, in my mind for weeks now and... yeah. I needed to try and get this out of my system, hahah. Hopefully you guys will like this and if you do, please let me know.
> 
> No beta and also I finished writing this fic in quite a short time so there are probably a ton of grammar mistakes etc.
> 
> The title of this fic is from Tear It Up by Queen and if you've not listened to it yet I suggest you all do. ;)

Roger's breathing was laboured, coming in short, loud gasps as he looked at the sight before him. Brian was there, clad in nothing but the expensive lavender coloured see-through lingerie Roger had bought for him, looking so hot, looking like sin, and oh god, but Roger was as hard as a rock and the older man hadn't even come close to touching his cock yet. He just kneeled there, with his beautiful, long fingered hands – with painted nails, Roger had noticed, Brian had really prepared for this it seemed – resting on Roger's jean clad thighs, massaging gently, almost teasingly, and then Brian looked at him from beneath his lashes, smiling that shy yet teasing smile of his. Roger swore.

”Oh fuck, Brian, please don't tease me.”

Brian licked his lips, and only then Roger realized that Brian actually had lipstick on as well. It was quite a neutral colour, however, which probably explained why he had not realized it right away. That, or the fact that when he had arrived to their shared home that day Brian had already been waiting for him dressed like this and the immediate arousal had completely taken away his ability to pay attention to any smaller details. Okay, so it was probably the latter.

”It's Bri, dear, remember..?” Brian said conversationally, his other hand slowly reaching towards his crotch and Roger let out a breathless sigh, but immediately he realized what Brian was on about. Brian had always made it clear, since Roger got to know about this side of him, that he certainly did not want to be a woman despite really liking to wear these type of clothes sometimes, to feel better about himself. But he did, in time, start to insist that while he was wearing his lingerie or sometimes a pretty silk night gown or something along these lines, he always preferred to be called just Bri, not Brian. Usually Roger did remember, but sometimes he did slip up.

Roger brought his hand to the older man's unruly curls, stroking them gently, enjoying how soft they felt against his fingers. Brian tilted his head, leaning against his stroking hand, clearly enjoying his touch. He looked up at Roger, and the blond gave him a reassuring smile.

”Sorry... Sorry, Bri...” he said, and then Brian finally, _finally _opened the fly of his jeans and then proceeded to free Roger's aching cock from inside the restricting fabric. Brian licked his lips again and this time Roger moaned. Fuck. ”You look so beautiful, Bri...” he managed to choke out when Brian took him into his big, warm hand and started the slow, teasing strokes. ”So beautiful, there on your knees for me... So beautiful, so good for me. My Bri.”

And then Brian took him into his mouth, slowly at first and just a little bit... Those pink, painted lips stretched around his aching shaft and Brian looked up at him, blinked slowly, and then took him deeper, and Roger let out these pitiful whimpers, it felt so good, that warm, wet suction and that sight...

No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times Brian got on his knees for him and pleasured him with his mouth, it was always just as good, always just as amazing and Roger didn't think he could ever get tired of this, neither the feeling nor how it looked like, with Brian in lingerie, between his spread, still clothed legs, giving him pleasure in a way no one else ever could. It was heaven.

Like always when Brian sucked his cock, Roger didn't last very long. He gasped and moaned and whined, his hand all the while stroking and, evetually, even slightly tugging at Brian's curls, and Brian took him deep, all the way, with no difficulty whatsoever, and then he hummed. Roger knew that was it. He was gone.

”Bri, love, I'm going to come...” he whimpered, gripping his lover's hair to steady himself but also to warn him, to let him know that there was no turning back now. ”Oh god, I'm going to come... You're so good, so good, so perfect...” Even in the midst of his own blinding pleasure he always remembered to praise Brian, because he damn well deserved nothing less. Brian was good, he was perfect, only Brian could make him feel this way and Roger needed him to know that.

His words clearly were appreciated as well because Brian let out an almost animalistic sound, pulled away just a bit and then took him all the way in again, deep deep _deep_ in his throat, again humming around him, and Roger came with a loud shout.

Brian kept sucking him dry until there was nothing left for him to give, only then releasing Roger from his warm mouth, but clearly not done yet. He licked Roger clean meticulously and finished it all off with a soft kiss to Roger's softening member, and then, when Brian turned to look at him again, Roger sucked in a breath because Brian looked... There really were no words to properly describe him at that moment, but he was absolutely beautiful and sexed up and Roger was full of love and adoration.

Brian's curls were even more of a mess than they usually were, his lips plump and swollen and his lipstick smeared all over his jaw and other cheek, there were tear streaks on his face and a very visible blush all over his gorgeous face. Brian's hazel eyes looked at him with such brightness and contentment in them, almost as if it'd been Roger who just sucked Brian off and not the other way around. Roger let out a delighted, blissed out giggle, tugging at Brian's arm, trying to get him to stand up from his kneeling position on the floor.

”Come here, love, get on the bed with me, I'll make you feel as good as you just did me, come on gorgeous”, he murmured, and Brian came pliantly, only to stop him short, however, when Roger tried to sneak his hand down towards his panties. He gave the tall man a questioning look. Brian's blush deepened.

”Appreciated but... I already came”, he said quietly and Roger's eyebrows rose in surprise.

”Oh. Just from sucking me off?” he asked. Brian nodded, then pursed his lips and continued.

”Well. That and the... praise. I love it when... when you tell me how good I am for you.”

Brian buried his face against Roger's neck at that, nuzzling against him, breathing in his scent from the sound of it. Roger wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, holding his lanky body next to him, considering Brian's words. He had noticed before how Brian seemed to like praise, and that worked for him because Roger had always been quite generous with giving praise when he felt it was deserved... But this..?

This was unexpected. Yet not in any way unpleasant. Roger smiled.

”Well, I'll gladly keep telling you how good you are for me in the future as well, my love”, he said, with tenderness in his voice, caressing Brian's soft skin, counting the bumps of his spine with his fingertips, then slowly bringing his hand back up, curling it at the nape of Brian's neck, gently petting his hair. ”I'll praise you until you get tired of it.” Brian let out a soft little laugh against him.

”Alright Rog, you may try."

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I started my studies almost two months ago and these days it really does consume most of my time (studying a new degree in your thirties is hard!), so I sadly do not have much time at all to dedicate to my fanfic writing. I really planned on participating on Frian week as well... but that came and went so fast I had no chance, lol. But today I managed to write this little short thing and decided to go ahead and publish it as part of The Great Pretender-series. I hope to be slowly growing this series... adding little bits and pieces every now and then... and hopefully I'll be able to keep my promise. Time will show.
> 
> Meanwhile, kudos and comments warm my heart! ♥


End file.
